wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział IV
W Wigilię przed godnymi świętami już od samego świtania wrzał przyspieszony, gorączkowy ruch w całych Lipcach. W nocy czy też dopiero na odedniu mróz był znowu krzepko chycił, a że przyszedł po paru dniach miętkich i wilgnych mgieł, to obwalił drzewa sadzią jakby tymi szklanymi strużynami albo zasie puchem co najbielszym; słońce się nawet całkiem wyłupało i świeciło na modrym, jakby oprzędzonym w cieniuśkie, przejrzyste mgły niebie, jeno że blade było, ostygłe kiej ta Hostia w monstrancji utajona, nic nie grzejące, a naprzeciw, bo mróz brał na dzień, podnosił się jeszcze i przejmował taką skrzytwą, że dech zapierało i stworzenie wszelkie chodziło w parach oddechów, niby w kłębach mgieł, ale świat się cały rozsłonecznił i stanął w takich migotliwych, jarzących blaskach, w takich ostrych skrzeniach, jak żeby kto diamentową rosą przyokrył śniegi, aż oczy bolały patrzeć. Okólne pola, przywalone śniegiem, leżały białe, roziskrzone, a głuche i martwe, ino czasami ptak jakiś łopotał wskroś bielizn mieniących, że ino cień jego czarny migotał po zagonach albo to stadko kuropatw skrzykiwało się pod zasypanymi krzami i płochliwie, czujnie ciągnęło chyłkiem ku ludzkim siedzibom, pod brogi pełne; gdzie znów, ale nieczęsto, zajączek jaki zaczerniał, kicał po śniegach, stawał słupka i drapał stwardniałą skorupę dobierając się do zboża, ale spłoszony szczekaniem psów, uciekał z nawrotem do borów oszroniałych, zawalonych śniegiem, zmartwiałych z zimna! – Pusto i głucho się czyniło na tych nie objętych okiem równiach śnieżnych, a tylko gdzieś, w dalekościach modrawych, majaczyły wsie, siwiały sady, mroczały gąszcze, połyskiwały zamarzłe strumienie. Chłód przejmujący i od tych mroźnych brzasków świetlisty wionął światem całym i przenikał na wskróś zlodowaciałą ciszą. Żaden krzyk nie rozdarł zakrzepłego milczenia pól, żaden głos żywy nie zadrgał ni nawet poświst wiatru nie zaszeleścił w suchych, roziskrzonych śniegach – ledwie niekiedy, czasami, od dróg zgubionych w zapach, tłukł się jękliwy głos dzwonka i skrzyp sani, ale tak słabo i odległe, że jeszcze nie chycił całkiem, nie rozeznał skąd i gdzie, a już przebrzmiał i zgoła przepadło w cichościach. Ale po lipeckich drogach, z obu stron stawu, rojno było od ludzi i wrzaskliwie; radosny nastrój święta drgał w powietrzu, przenikał ludzi, nawet w bydlątkach się odzywał; krzyki dźwięczały w słuchliwym, mroźnym powietrzu kieby muzyka, śmiechy rozgłośne, wesołe leciały z końca w koniec wsi, radość buchała z serc; psy jak oszalałe tarzały się po śniegach, szczekały z uciechy i ganiały za wronami, tłukącymi się około domów, po stajniach rżały konie, z obór wyrywaly się przeciągłe, tęskne ryki, a nawet ten śnieg jakby radośniej skrzypiał pod nogami, płozy sań piskały na twardych wyszlichtanych drogach, dymy biły modrymi słupami a prościuteńko, jakby strzelił, okna zaś chałup grały tak w słońcu, aż raziło – a wszędzie pełno było wrzawy dzieci, rwetesu, gęgliwych głosów gęsich, co się trzepały po przyręblach, nawoływań; pełno było po drogach ludzi, przed domami, w opłotkach, a wskroś ośnieżonych sadów raz po raz czerwieniły się wełniaki kobiet, przebiegających z chałupy do chałupy, że raz po raz trącane w biegu drzewiny i krze sypały strugami okiści niby tą srebrną kurzawą. Młyn nawet dzisiaj nie turkotał, stanął na święta całe, a tylko zimne szkliwo wody przejrzystej, puszczonej na upust, dzwoniło bełkotliwie, a gdzieś za nim, w błotach i w oparzeliskach, z oparów kurzących się mgłami wydzierały się krzyki dzikich kaczek i całe ich stada kołowały. A w każdej chałupie, u Szymonów, u Maćków, u wójtów, u Kłębów, i kto ich tam zliczy a wypowie wszystkich, przewietrzano izby, myto, szorowano, posypywano izby, sienie, a nawet i śnieg przed progami świeżym igliwiem, a gdzieniegdzie to i bielono poczerniałe kominy; a wszędzie na gwałt pieczono chleby i one strucle świąteczne, oprawiano śledzie, wiercono w niepolewanych donicach mak do klusek. Boć to Gody szły, Pańskiego Dzieciątka święto, radosny dzień cudu i zmiłowania Jezusowego nad światem, błogosławiona przerwa w długich, pracowitych dniach, to i w ludziskach budziła się dusza z zimowego odrętwienia, otrząsała się z szarzyzny, podnosiła się i szła radosna, czująca mocno na spotkanie narodzin Pańskich! I u Borynów był taki sam rwetes, krętanina i przygotowania. Stary jeszcze był do dnia pojechał do miasta po zakupy z Pietrkiem, którego przyjął do koni na Kubowe miejsce. A w chałupie uwijano się żwawo, Józka przyśpiewywała cichuśko i strzygła z papierów kolorowych one cudackie strzyżki, które czy na belkę, czy też na ramy obrazów nalepić, to widzą się kieby pomalowane w żywe kolory, od których aż gra w oczach! A Jagna, z zakasanymi po ramiona rękawami, miesiła w dzieży ciasto i przy matczynej pomocy piekła strucle tak długachne, że widziały się jako te lechy w sadzie, na których pietruszkę zasiewają, to chleby bielsze nieco z pytlowej mąki – a zwijała się żywo, bo ciasto już kipiało i trza było wyrabiać bochenki, to poglądała za Józiną robotą, to zaglądała do placka z serem i miodem, któren wygrzewał się już pod pierzyną i czekał na piec, to latała na drugą stronę do szabaśnika, w którym buzował się tęgi ogień. Witek miał przykazane, aby pilnował ognia i dokładał polan, ale tyle go ino widzieli co przy śniadaniu, bo zaraz się gdziesik zapodział. Próżno Józka, to Dominikowa szukały go po obejściu i nawoływały, ani się odezwał jucha; siedział ano za brogiem w szczerym polu pod krzami i zakładał sidła na kuropatki, a gęsto je przysypywał plewami dla niepoznaki i przynęty. Łapa z nim był i ten bociek, którego to był w jesieni chorego przygarnął, wykurował, ochraniał, żywił, sztuk różnych wyuczył i tak się z nim pokumał, że niech ino zagwizdał nań po swojemu, to ptak chodził za nim niezgorzej od Łapy, z którym był w wielkiej zgodzie, bo razem wyprawiali się na szczury w stajni. Rocho zaś, którego na całe święta Boryna do chałupy przyjął, siedział już od rana w kościele i tam do spółki z Jambrożym przystrajali ołtarze i ściany jedliną, jakiej nawiózł księży parobek. Południe już dochodziło, gdy Jagna skończyła z chlebem, ułożyła bochenki na desce i jeszcze oklepywała i smarowała je białkiem, by zbytnio w ogniu nie popękały, gdy Witek wraził głowę w drzwi i krzyknął: – Kolędę niesą! Jakoż już od rana starszy organiściak, Jasio, ten, co był w szkołach, roznosił opłatki do spółki z młodszym bratem. Dojrzała ich Jagna już przed gankiem, że czasu nie było nawet coś uprzątnąć, gdy do izby weszli z Pochwalonym. Zafrasowała się wielce, że to w izbie rozgardiasz był taki, to ino schowała pod zapaskę gołe ręce i zapraszała, by siedli odpocząć, bo kosze mieli wielkie, a młodszy dźwigał niezgorsze torbeczki i niepróżne. – Jeszcze mamy pół wsi obejść, a czasu niewiele!... – wzbraniał się. – Niech pan Jasio choć się ogrzeje, zamróz taki! – A może zdziebko gorącego mleka, to uwarzę – proponowała Dominikowa. Wymawiali się, ale przysiedli pod oknem na skrzyni, Jasio zaś tak się wpatrzył w Jagnę, aż poczerwieniała i jęła spiesznie ściągać na ręce rękawy, że i on pokraśniał jak burak i wziął w koszu szukać opłatków, a wyjął lepszą i grubszą paczkę, bo w złoty pasek okręconą i poprzekładaną kolorowymi opłatkami. Jaguś wzięła ją przez zapaskę i położyła na talerzu pod Pasyjką, a potem wyniesła z dobry garniec siemienia lnianego i sześć jajek. – Pan Jaś dawno przyjechał? – Dopiero w niedzielę, trzy dni temu. – Pewnikiem ckni się im w tych szkołach? – zapytała matka. – Nie bardzo, ale to już niedługo, bo tylko do wiosny! – A mówiła pani organiścina jeszcze w moje wesele, że pan Jasio na księdza idzie... – Tak, od Wielkiej Nocy, tak! – rzekł ciszej i spuścił oczy. – Mój Boże, to dopiero pociecha się ojcom ściele! To dopiero radość, że oni księdzem ostaną, a może da Bóg, to i w naszej parafii! – Cóż tu u was słychać? – zapytał, aby przerwać pytania niemiłe. – A cóż by, dał Bóg, że nic złego. Pomaluśku wszystko, pomaluśku, a dookoła, kieby w tym kieracie, jak zwyczajnie w chłopskim stanie. – Chciałem przyjechać na wasze, Jaguś, wesele, ale mnie nie puścili. – A taka zabawa była, że bez całe trzy dni tańcowali!– wykrzyknęła Józka. – Kuba podobno w tym czasie umarł! – A zmarło mu się, zmarło chudziaczkowi, krew go uszła i nawet bez świętej spowiedzi skończł. Mówią po wsi, że pokutuje, że widzieli, jak się cosik nocami po drogach tłucze, na rozstajach jęczy, to pod krzyżami wystaje i zmiłowania boskiego czeka!... Kubowa dusza to być musi, nie druga ! – Co wy też mówicie! – Juści, prawdę mówię, nie widziałam sama, to i nie przysięgnę na to, ale może być, może są takie sprawy na świecie, że człowiekowy rozum, choćby i największy, a nie wyrozumie, nie przejrzy – boskie to ano są urządzenia nie ludzkie, nie, bo co my, chudziaki, możemy, to możemy, a resztę Bóg może! – Szkoda Kuby, sam ksiądz, jak mi opowiadał o jego śmierci, to aż płakał z żalu. – Bo poczciwości to był parob, że i drugiego nie znaleźć a cichy, pobożny, pracowity, cudzego nie ruszył, a z biednym to gotów się był kapotą ostatnią podzielić. – Tak się zmienia ciągle w Lipcach, że co przyjadę, poznać się nie mogę. Byłem dzisiaj u Antków, dziecko im chore, bieda u nich aż skrzypi, a on sam tak się zmienił, tak wychudł, że ledwiem go poznał! Nie odezwały się na to ani słowem, jeno Jagna odwróciła szybko twarz i zaczęła nakładać chleb na łopatę, a stara łypnęła oczami, że zaraz pomiarkował, jako w tym jest dla nich coś przykrego, chciał naprawić, myślał, o czym by dalej mówić, gdy Józka przystąpiła zapłoniona i jęła prosić, aby dał parę kolorowych opłatków. – Na światy mi potrzebne, były z łońskiego roku, ale się we wesele do cna pomarnowały. Juści, że dał jej kilkanaście i coś aż w piąciu kolorach. – Aż tyle! Mój Jezus, a dyć to starczy i na światy, i na księżyce, i na gwiazdy! – wołała ucieszona, poszeptały z Jagną i zesromana, przysłaniając twarz zapaską, wyniesła mu za nie coś sześć jajek. Boryna na ten czas powrócił z miasta i wchodził do izby, a za nim wciskał się Łapa z boćkiem, bo Witek też się zjawił równo z gospodarzem. – Zawierajcie prędko drzwi, bo się ciasto oziębi – krzyczała stara. – Jak kobiety zabierają się do porządków, to chłopom trza komornego szukać choćby w karczmie, by przy pieczeniu nie zwalili na nas zakalca! – śmiał się Boryna rozgrzewając skostniałe ręce. – Droga jak po szkle i sanna sielna, ale i taki mróz, że trudno w saniach wysiedzieć! Daj, Jaguś, Pietrkowi choćby chleba, bo przemarzł na kość w tym sołdackim szynelu. Jasio na długo do domu? – Aż do Trzech Króli. – Ojciec ma z Jasia niezgorszą wyrękę, bo to i przy organach, i w kancelarii! Juści, staremu żal puścić pierzyny na taki mróz. – Nie dlatego, a tylko że krowa się dzisiaj ocieliła, to został w domu i pilnuje. – W dobry czas, będzie mleko na całą zimę. – Hale, Witek, dałeś pić źrebięciu? – Samam nosiła, ale nawet i po palcu pić nie chciał, baraszkuje ino, a do klaczy się tak wydziera, że przeprowadziłam do większej gródki. Chłopcy wyszli, ale Jasio jeszcze z opłotków się odwracał za Jagną, bo też jakby jeszcze urodniejszą była niźli na jesieni przed weselem. Nie dziwota też, iż starego całkiem zawojowała, iż świata za nią nie widział. Dobrze na wsi powiadali, że całkiem zgłupiał z tego kochania, bo choć kwardy był i nieustępliwy la wszystkich po dawnemu, ale Jagusia mogła z nim robić, co ino zechciała, słuchał się jej ze wszystkim, jej oczami patrzał, jej się radził, a i Dominikowej też, że do cna go opanowały! Dobrze mu z tym było, gospodarstwo szło, wszystko było w porządku, wygodę swoją miał, a użalić się przed kim i poradzić, że już o niczym nie myślał i o nic nie stojał, co ino nie było Jagusią, w którą jak w ten obrazek święty patrzał! Nawet teraz oto wygrzewał się przed kominem, a cięgiem chodził za nią rozmiłowanymi oczami i kieby przed weselem, słodkie słówka wciąż prawił, a jeno o tym myślał, czym by się jej jeszcze więcej przypodchlebić. Ale Jagna tyle dbała o jego kochanie, co o ten śnieg z łońskiego roku, jakaś mroczna była, zniecierpliwiona jego amorami, zła, wszystko ją drażniło, że jak ten luty wicher nosiła się po izbie – robotę spychała na matkę, to na Józkę, a często i starego do niej zaganiała cierpkimi słowy, a sama szła niby to zajrzeć na drugą stronę do pieca albo do źrebaka w stajni, a głównie po to, by ostać samej i zamyślać się o Antku. Jasio go jej przypomniał, że jak żywy stanął przed nią, jak żywy... Prawie trzy miesiące go nie widziała, bo jeszcze na długo przed ślubem, tyla ino, co wtedy przejazdem na drodze pod topolami... juści, czas płynął jak ta woda; a to ślub, przenosiny, kłopoty różne, gospodarstwo, że i kiej to miała o nim pomyśleć! Nie widywała go, to i na myśl nie przychodził, a ludzie też wagowali się mówić o nim przed nią... A teraz, nie wiada dlaczego, tak z nagła stanął przed oczami i patrzył z taką żałością, z takim wyrzutem, aż się jej dusza zatrzęsła ze zgryzoty... – Nicem ci nie winowata, nie, to czemu stajesz przede mną jak ta dusza pokutująca, czemu straszysz? – myślała żałośnie broniąc się przed wspominkami... ale dziwno jej było, czemu się tak mocno przypomniał, czemuż to ani Mateusz, ani Stacho Płoszka, ni inni?... Nikto drugi, tylko on jeden! Zadać jej cosik musiał, że się biedzi teraz i wydziera z siebie, i w męce się pławi, bo taka tęskność ją rozpierała, aż ją w dołku gnietło, a tak cosik we świat duszę niesło, że poszłaby, gdzie ino oczy poniesą, na bory i lasy. – Co on tam, chudziak, porabia, co se myśli? I ani sposobu, by z nim pomówić, ani sposobu i... nie wolno! Prawda, nie wolno, Jezus kochany, a dyć by to był śmiertelny grzech, śmiertelny! – mówił to ksiądz na spowiedzi, mówił... – ino by z nim pomówiła raz jeden, choćby przy świadkach, choćby... a to już ani dziś, ani jutro, ani nigdy! Borynowa jest na wiek wieków amen... – Jagusia, a chodźże, chleb trzeba przesadzić! – wołała stara. Pobiegła do domu, zwijała się, jak mogła, ale myśli o nim nie zatraciła, wciąż jej wracał na oczy i wszędzie przypominały się jego niebieskie ślepie i te brwie czarne, i te wargi czerwone, słodkie, łakome! Próżno zapamiętale wzięła się do roboty, paliło się jej w rękach, uprzątała izbę, wzięła się pod wieczór do obrządku krów, czego prawie nigdy nie robiła, nic to jednak nie pomogło, bo ciągle stał przed nią i tęsknica rosła w niej, i rozdzierała duszę, co ją tak strasznie rozdrażniło, że przysiadła na skrzyni przy Józce, czyniącej pospiesznie światy, i buchnęła płaczem. Uspokajała ją matka, uspokajał mąż wystraszony, chodzili koło niej jak koło tego dzieciątka rozgrymaszonego, głaskali, patrzyli w oczy, nic nie pomogło, wypłakała się do woli i wnet się w niej cosik przemieniło z nagła, bo się podniosła ze skrzyni prawie wesoła, pogadywała ze śmiechem, śpiewać nawet była gotowa, gdyby to był nie adwent ! Popatrzył zdziwiony Boryna, popatrzała matka, a potem na siebie długo i ważnie spoglądali, wywiedli się do sieni, coś tam poszeptali i wrócili rozradowani, weseli, roześmiani i nuż ją brać w ramiona, całować, a tacy byli dobrzy, że stara zakrzyknęła gorąco: – Nie dźwigaj dzieży, Maciej wyniosą! – Abo to mi nowina brać i cięższą! Nic nie rozumiała. Ale stary nie pozwolił, sam wyniósł, a potem przy sposobności przyparł ją gdzieś w komorze, srodze całował, a radośnie coś szeptał ,by Józka nie usłyszała. – Wam z matką we łbach się poprzewracało, nieprawda, co powiadacie, nie!... – Oboje z matką znamy się na tym, już ja ci mówię, że tak jest. Zaraz, co to mamy? Gody... to by dopiero na lipca wypadło, w same żniwa... Czas nierychtowny, gorąc, roboty, ale cóż poradzi, trza i za to Panu Bogu podziękować... – I znowu chciał ją całować, wyrwała mu się ze złością i pobiegła do matki z wymówkami, ale stara potwierdziła stanowczo. – Nieprawda, zdaje się wam ino! – zaprzeczała gorączkowo. – Nie cieszy cię to, widzę? – Coby zaś miało cieszyć, mało to kłopotów? a tu jeszcze nowe utrapienie! – Nie wyrzekaj, by cię Pan Jezus nie pokarał. – A niechta, a niechta! – Czemuż to się tak wyrzekasz tego, co? – Bo nie chcę i tyle! – Przecież gdyby było dziecko, to w razie śmierci starego, czego Boże broń, do zapisu i jego część by przyszła, a po równo z drugimi, może i na całym gruncie byś ostała... – Wam ino jedno w głowie: grunt i grunt, a la mnie tyla stoi, co nic... – Boś młódka jeszcze i głupia, a pleciesz bele co! Człowiek przez gruntu to jak bez nóg, tula się ino, tula, a do nikąd nie zajdzie. Nie powiadaj tylko na sprzeciw Maciejowi, bo mu markotno będzie... – Nie będę wstrzymywała w sobie, co mi tam Maciej ; – To pyskujże sobie choćby przed całym światem, kiej nie masz rozumu, a mnie daj spokojnie chleb wysadzić, bo się na węgiel spiecze; zajmij się lepiej robotą, śledzie ano przełóż z wody do mleka, to więcej soli stracą, Józka niech maku utrze, jeszcze tyla do zrobienia, a wieczór ino, ino Jakoż i prawda była, wieczór już stał u proga, słońce padało za bory, a czerwone zorze rozlewały się po niebie krwawymi zatokami, że śniegi gorzeć się zdawały, jakby zarzewiem posypane – ale wieś głuchła i przycichała ; nosili jeszcze wodę ze stawu, rąbali drwa, to ktoś się spieszył saniami, aż koniom śledziony grały, biegali jeszcze przez staw, skrzypiały wrótnie gdzieniegdzie, zrywały się tu i ówdzie głosy różne, ale z wolna, wraz z gaśnięciem zórz i z tą popielną sinością, jaka się sypała na świat ruch zamierał, przycichały obejścia i pustoszały drogi. Dalekie pola zapadały w mrokach, zimowy wieczór prędko nastawał i brał ziemię w moc swoją, a mróz się podnosił i tak ściskał, że głośniej grały śniegi pod trepami i szyby malowały się w rózgi i kwiaty dziwne... Wieś zginęła w szarych, śnieżystych mrokach, jakby się rozlała, że ani ujrzał domów, płotów i sadów, jedne tylko światełka migotały ostro a gęściej niźli zwykle, bo wszędy się szykowano do wigilijnej wieczerzy. W każdej chałupie, zarówno u bogacza, jak i u komornika, jak i u tej biedoty ostatniej, przystrajano się i czekano z namaszczeniem, a wszędy stawiano w kącie od wschodu snop zboża, okrywano ławy czy stoły płótnem bielonym, podścielano sianem i wyglądano oknami pierwszej gwiazdy. Jakoś niewidne były zaraz z pierwszego wieczoru; jak to zwykle przy mrozie, bo skoro ostatnie zorze się dopalały, niebo zaczęło się zasnuwać jakby dymami sinymi i całkiem zatapiało się w burościach. Józka z Witkiem dobrze byli przemarzli, bo stali na zwiadach przed gankiem, nim pierwszą gwiazdę uwidzieli. – Jest! Jest! – wrzasnął naraz Witek. Wyjrzał na to Boryna, wyjrzeli i drudzy, a na ostatku Rocho. Juści, że była, tuż nad wschodem, jakby się rozdarły bure opony, a z głębokich granatowych głębin rodziła się gwiazda i zda się rosła w oczach, leciała, pryskała światłem, jarzyła się coraz bystrzej, a coraz bliżej była, aż Rocho uklęknął na śniegu, a za nim drugie. – Oto gwiazda Trzech Króli, betlejemska gwiazda, przy której blasku Pan nasz się narodził, niech będzie święte imię Jego pochwalone! Powtórzyli za nim pobożnie i wpili się oczami w tę światłość daleką, w ten świadek cudu, w ten widomy znak zmiłowania Pańskiego nad światem. Serca im zabiły rzewliwą wdzięcznością, wiarą gorącą, dufnością i brały w siebie to światło czyste jako ten ogień święty, pleniący złe, jako sakrament. A gwiazda olbrzymiała, niosła się już niby kula ognista, błękitne smugi szły od niej niby szprychy świętego koła, i skrzyły się po śniegach, i świetlistymi drzazgami rozdzierały ciemności, a za nią, jako te służki wierne, wychylały się z nieba inne, a liczne, nieprzeliczoną i nieprzejrzaną gęstwą, że niebo pokryło się rosą świetlistą i rozwijało się nad światem modrą płachtą, poprzebijaną srebrnymi gwoździami. – Czas wieczerzać, kiedy słowo ciałem się stało!– rzekł Roch. Weszli do domu i zaraz też obsiedli wysoką i długą ławę. Siadł Boryna najpierwszy, siadła Dominikowa z synami, bo się dołożyła, aby razem wieczerzać, siadł Rocho, w pośrodku, siadł Pietrek, siadł Witek kole Józki, tylko Jagusia przysiadała na krótko, bo trzeba było o jadle i przykładaniu pamiętać. Uroczysta cichość zaległa izbę. Boryna się przeżegnał i podzielił opłatek pomiędzy wszystkich, pojedli go ze czcią, kieby ten chleb Pański. – Chrystus się w onej godzinie narodził, to niech każde stworzenie krzepi się tym chlebem świętym! – powiedział Rocho. A chociaż głodni byli, boć to dzień cały o suchym chlebie, a pojadali wolno i godnie. Najpierw był buraczany kwas, gotowany na grzybach z ziemniakami całymi, a potem przyszły śledzie w mące obtaczane i smażone w oleju konopnym, później zaś pszenne kluski z makiem, a potem szła kapusta z grzybami, olejem również omaszczona, a na ostatek podała Jagusia przysmak prawdziwy, bo racuszki z gryczanej mąki z miodem zatarte i w makowym oleju uprużone, a przegryzali to wszystko prostym chlebem, bo placka ni strucli, że z mlekiem i masłem były, nie godziło się jeść dnia tego. Jedli długo i mało kiedy jeśli tam które rzekło jakie słowo, więc ino skrzybot łyżek o wręby się rozlegał i mlaskanie – tylko Boryna raz po raz rwał się pomagać Jagusi a wyręczać, aż go stara skarciła – Siedźcie, nic się jej nie stanie, daleko jeszcze do czasu, a pierwsze święta na swojem, to niechaj się wkłada !... Ale Łapa skomlał z cicha, trykał łbem o zady, łasił się a przypochlebiał, by mu prędzej dali, a bociek, któren miał swoje miejsce w sieni, to często gęsto kuł dziobem w ścianę, to klekotał, aż się kury odzywały na grzędach. Nie skończyli jeszcze, gdy ktosik zapukał do okna. – Nie puszczać i nie obzierać się, to złe, wciśnie się i na cały rok ostanie! – wykrzyknęła Dominikowa. Opuścili łyżki i słuchali strwożeni, pukanie znowu się ponowiło. – Kubowa dusza! – szepnęła Józka. – Nie pleć, ktosik potrzebujący; w ten dzień nikto nie powinien być głodny ni ostawać bez dachu – odezwał się Roch podnosząc się drzwi otwierać. Jagustynka to była, stanęła pokornie u proga i przez łzy, co się jej jak groch sypały, prosiła cicho: – Dajcie kąt jaki i choćby to, co psu wyrzucicie! Zmiłujcie się nad sierotą... Czekałam, że mnie dzieci zaproszą... czekałam... w chałupie mróz... na darmo wyziębłam... na darmo... Mój Jezus... a teraz, jak ta dziadówka... jak... rodzone dzieci... samą mię ostawiły i bez tej okruszyny chleba... gorzej niźli tego psa... a tam u nich gwarno, pełno ludzi... chodziłam koło węgłów... w okna zaglądałam...na darmo... – Siadajcie z nami. Trzeba było przyjść wam zaraz z wieczora, a na dziecińską łaskę nie czekać... jeno do trumny to ochotnie wbiją gwoździe ostatnie, by się upewnić, że nie wrócicie już po nic... I z wielką dobrością zrobił jej miejsce wedle siebie. Ale nie mogła nic przełknąć, choć jej Jagusia niczego nie żałowała i szczerym sercem zniewalała do jadła, cóż, kiej nie mogła, siedziała cicho, skulona i zaparta w sobie, że jeno po dryganiu pleców było widno, jaka ją męka ozdzierała. Cicho się w izbie stało, ciepło, serdecznie, nabożnie i tak uroczyście, jakby między nimi leżało to święte Dzieciątko Jezus. Ogromny a ciągle podsycany ogień wesoło trzaskał na kominie i rozświetlał całą izbę, aż lśniły się szkła obrazów i czerwieniały zamarznięte szyby, a oni siedzieli teraz wzdłuż ławy, przed ogniem, i poradzali z cicha a poważnie. Potem Jaguś nagotowała kawy, to słodzili ją suto i popijali z wolna... Aż Rocho wyjął z zanadrza książkę okręconą w różaniec i zaczął z niej czytać cichym a głęboko wzruszonym głosem: –Jako to stała się nam nowina, Panna porodziła Syna; aż w judejskiej ziemie, w Betlejem, nie bardzo podłym mieście, narodził się Pan w ubóstwie; na sianie, w stajni lichej, między bydlątkami, co w tej radosnej nocy cichej były Mu bratami. – A ta sama gwiazda, co i dzisiaj świeci, spłonęła wówczas dla tej świętej Dzieciny – i drogę wskazywała trzem królom, co chociaż pogany i czarne jako te sagany, a serca mieli czujące i z krajów dalekich, zza mórz nieprzejrzanych, zza gór srogich przybiegli z darami, by prawdzie dać świadectwo." Długo czytał opowieść oną, a głos mu się wzmagał i rozmadlał, i w śpiew prawie przechodził, że jakby tę świętą litanię wygłaszał, a wszyscy siedzieli w milczeniu pobożnym, w ciszy serc zasłuchanych, w drżeniu dusz olśnionych cudem i w najszczerszym odczuciu łaski Pańskiej narodowi danej ! Hej, mój Jezus kochany! W stajence ci to lichej urodzić się przyszło, tam w tych krajach dalekich, między obcymi, między Żydy paskudne, między heretyki srogie! a w ubóstwie takim, w taki mróz! O biedoto przenajświętsza, o Dziecineczko słodka!... Myśleli i serca biły współczuciem, a dusze się zrywały i niesły we świat jako ci ptakowie, aż do tej ziemi narodzin, do tej szopy, przed ten żłób, nad którym śpiewali aniołowie, do świętych nóżek Dzieciątka przypadali sercami i całą mocą wiary ognistej i dufności oddawali Mu się w te służki najwierniejsze aż po wiek wieków amen! A Rocho wciąż czytał, aż Józka, że to miętkie dzieuszysko było i wielce czujące, zapłakała rzewliwie nad Pańską niedolą, a Jaguś wsparłszy twarz na dłoniach też płakała, aż jej łzy ciekły przez palce, że chowała głowę za Jędrzycha, któren z otwartą gębą wpodle słuchał, a tak się wielce dziwował słyszanemu, aż raz po raz szarpał Szymka za kapotę i wykrzykiwał: – Cie!... – słuchasz to, Szymek! – ale wnet milknął, karany srogim wzrokiem matki. – Nawet tej kolebeczki nie miała biedota! – Dziw, że to nie zamarzło! – I że to chciał Pan Jezus tyle wycierpieć! – powiadali rozważając, gdy skończył, a Rocho im na to: – Bo ino ofiarą swoją i cierpieniem mógł zbawić naród, a gdyby nie to, to już by zły całkiem zapanował nad światem i wybierał dusze la siebie. – Rządzi on tu i tak niemało – szepnęła Jagustynka. – Grzech panuje, to złość rządzi, a to są kumy złego! – I... co tam rządzi, co panuje, komu tam wiada, jeno to jest pewne, że nad człowiekiem zła dola ma moc swoją i to cierpienie. – Nie powiadajcie, złość na dzieci was ślepi, byście nie zgrzeszyli!... . Postrofował ja surowo, ale się już nie przeciwiła, pomilkli też wszyscy i rozważali, a Szymek powstał z miejsca i chyłkiem chciał się wynieść. – Gdzie ci tak pilno? – syknęła stara, bacząca na wszystko. – Na wieś pójde, gorąc mię rozbiera... – bełkotał zestraszony. – Do Nastki cię niesie, na gzy, co? – Zabronicie to, przytrzymacie... – mówił ostrzej, ale już czapkę cisnął na skrzynię. – Do chałupy idźta z Jędrzychem, dom na boskiej Opatrzności został, zajrzyjcie do krów i czekajcie, przyjdę po was i razem do kościoła pójdziemy. – Zarządziła, ale chłopaki wolały pozostać niźli w pustej chałupie siedzieć; nie wyganiała ich też więcej, ale się zaraz podniesła i wzięła ze stołu opłatek. – Witek, zapal latarkę, do krów pójdziemy. W tę noc Narodzenia i każde bydlątko rozumie człowieczą mowę, i przemówić jest zdolne, że to między niemi Pan się narodził. Kto ino bezgrzeszny zagadnie – ludzkim głosem odpowiedzą; równe są dzisiaj ludziom i społecznie z niemi czujące, więc i opłatkiem trza się z niemi podzielić... Ruszyli wszyscy do obory, a Witek ze światłem przodem. Krowy leżały rzędem obok siebie i przeżuwały glamiąc powoli, ale na światło i głosy jęły postękiwać, zbierać się ciężko do powstawania a odwracać ciężkie, ogromne łby. – Tyś gospodynią, Jaguś, to prawo twoje rozdzielić między wszystkie. Darzyć ci się będą lepiej i nie chorować; jeno jutro rano doić nie można, aż wieczorem, straciłyby mleko. Jagna połamała opłatek na pięć części i przychylając się nad każdą krową, czyniła krzyż święty między rogami, a wtykała po kawałku w gębule, na szerokie, ostre ozory. – A koniom to nie dacie? – zagadnęła Józka. – Nie było ich w onym czasie przy Narodzeniu, to nie można. Wracali do izby, a Roch mówił: – Kużde stworzenie, trawka kużda, choćby i ta najmarniejsza, kamuszek najmniejszy, nawet ta gwiazda ledwie dojrzana – wszystko dzisiaj czuje, wszystko wie, że Pan się narodził. – Jezus kochany! Wszystko! To i ta ziemia, i te kamienie! – wykrzyknęła Jagna. – Prawdę rzekłem, tak ci to i jest – wszystko ma swoją duszę. Co ino jest na świecie, czującem jest i na swoją godzinę czeka, aż Jezus się zmiłuje i rzeknie: "Wstań, duszo, ożyj, zasługuj się nieba!" Bo i robaczek najmniejszy, i ta trawka chwiejna, wszystko się po swojemu zasługuje i po swojemu chwały Pańskiej dostępuje. A w tę noc, jedną na rok cały, wszystko się podnosi, przecyka, nasłuchuje, a czeka tego słowa! Dla jednych ono przychodzi, la drugich jeszcze nie kolej, to legną potem w mrok, cierpliwie czekający świtu, kto kamieniem, wodą, ziemia, drzewem, kto jeszcze czym innym, jak tam któremu Pan naznaczył!... Zamilkli rozważając, co powiedział, bo mądrze był rzekł, prosto do serca, ale się to Borynie ni Dominikowej nie widziało czystą prawdą, bo ją sobie w głowie przekładali i tak, i owak, a pojąć tego nie mogli. Juścić, moc boska jest nieodgadniona a cuda czyniąca, ale żeby kamienie i wszystko duszę swoją miało... nie mogli tego wymiarkować. I nie myśleli już nad tym dłużej, bo przyszli kowalowie z dziećmi. – U ojca razem posiedzim i społem pójdziemy na pasterkę – tłumaczył kowal. – Siadajcie, siadajcie... milej będzie w kupie, a toć wszystkie będziemy razem, Grzeli ino brak. Józka srogo spojrzała na ojca, bo się jej Antkowie przypomnieli, ale bała się rzec tym. Obsiedli znowu ławy przed ogniem, tylko Pietrek ostał na podwórzu i rąbał drzewo, aby nie brakło opału na święta, a Witek nosił naręczami i układał drwa w sieni. – Ale, a to bym zapomniał! Dogonił mnie wójt i prosił, byście, Dominikowa, zaraz szli do niej, już tam krzyczy i wydziera się, że pewnie tej nocy zlegnie... – Do kościoła chciałam ze wszystkimi, ale kiedy mówicie, że już krzyczy, to polecę zajrzeć. Byłam rano, myślałam, że jeszcze parę dni przetrzyma. Pogadała po cichu z kowalową i pobiegła do chorej, że to znająca była na chorobach i niejednego lepiej wylekowała niźli dochtory. A Rocho jął opowiadać historie różne, przygodne na dzień dzisiejszy, a między drugimi i taką: – "Dawno już temu będzie, bo tyle roków, co ich jest od Narodzenia, chłop jeden, gospodarz bogaty, szedł był sobie z jarmarku, gdzie przedał parę tęgich ciołków; talary miał dobrze schowane w cholewie, kij niezgorszy w garści i krzepki też był, że może we wsi najmocniejszy, ale się spieszył, aby przed nocą do domu się dostać, bo podówczas zbóje kryły się w lasach i poczciwym ludziom drogę zastępowały. Latową porą musiało to być, bo bór był zielony, pachnący i żywymi głosami rozbrzmiały, a wiater był duży, to drzew a się kołysały i szum srogi szedł górą. Pospieszał chłopina, jak ino mógł, a rozglądał się strachliwie dookoła, ale nic nie dojrzał... chojary ino stały przy chojarach, dęby przy dębach, sosna przy sośnie, a nigdzie żywej duszy; tyle co te ptaszyska przeciągały między pniami. Strach go. brał coraz bardziej, bo przechodził koło krzyża przez taki gąszcz, gdzie się i oczami nie przecisnął, a kędy właśnie najczęściej zbóje następowali, to się przeżegnał, pacierz w głos mówił i w dyrdy pobiegł... Już się szczęśliwie wydostał z wysokiego lasu, już ino tą karłowatą sośniną a jałowcami się przebierał, już nawet widział pola zielone, rozkołysane, już mu plusk szedł od rzeki, skowronki śpiewały, już ludzi zoczył przy pługach, a nawet boćki jak kluczem ciągnęły na bagniska, a nawet poczuł z wiatrem sady wiśniowe, co były kwitły...gdy wtem z tych krzów ostatnich wyskoczyli zbóje! Dwunastu ich było i wszyscy z nożami! Bronił się, ale wnet przemogli, a że pieniędzy oddać po dobrości nie chciał a krzyczał, to powalili go na plecy, przygnietli nogami, odnieśli noże i już, już mieli go żgnąć... a wtem skamienieli z nagła i zostali tak z podniesionymi nożami, zgarbieni, srodzy a nie ruchający się – i wszystko się w ten mig zatrzymało w miejscu... Ptaki pocichły i wisiały w powietrzu... rzeki stanęły... słońce jakby zakrzepło... wiatr zmartwiał... drzewa ostały, jak je był wicher przygiął... zboża także... bociany zaś kieby wrosły w niebo z rozłożonymi skrzydłami... nawet ten chłop orzący stał z podniesionym batem – świat się cały zaląkł w to oczymgnienie i skamieniał! Jak to długo było, nie wiadomo – aż rozległ się nad ziemią anielski śpiew: Bóg się rodzi, moc truchleje! Ruszyło się zaraz wszystko, ale zbóje poniechali chłopa widząc w tym cudzie przestrogę i razem już poszli za tymi głosami anielskimi do stajenki onej pokłonić się Narodzonemu! Wraz z nimi, co ino żyło na ziemi i w powietrzu." Dziwowali się wielce temu, co Rocho opowiadał, ale potem Boryna, to i kowal też opowiadali różne różności. A w końcu Jagustynka, która cały czas w cichości siedziała, rzekła cierpko: – Mówicie, mówicie, a tyle jest z tego, że wam czas się nie dłuży! Hale, prawda to była, że przódzi z nieba przychodziły opiekuny różne, co biednemu i uciśnionemu zmarnieć nie dawały! Czemuż teraz takich nie uwidzi? Mniej to biedy, mniej mizeracji, mniej tego dusznego skrzybotu?... Człowiek jest jako ten ptak bezbronny, na świat puszczony – a to go jastrząb, a to go zwierz, a to głód, a w końcu i ta kostucha dodusi – a ci prawią o miłosierdziu i głupie żywią, i manią obietnicami, że zbawienie przyjdzie! Przyjdzie, ale Antychryst, i ten sprawiedliwość wymierzy, ten się zmiłuje, jak ten jastrząb nad kurczątkiem. Porwał się Rocho i zaczął wielkim głosem wołać: – Nie bluźnij, kobieto, nie grzesz, nie słuchaj podmów diabelskich, bo na potępienie się wiedziesz i wieczny ogień! – Ale upadł na ławę, łzy mu zalały głos, trząsł się cały ze zgrozy świętej, z bólu nad tą duszą zgubioną, a gdy nieco przyszedł do siebie, z całej mocy duszy wierzącej wykładał prawdę i na dobrą drogę wyprowadzał. I długo, długo mówił, że lepiej i ksiądz na ambonie nie potrafił. A tymczasem zaś Witek, głęboko tknięty słowami, że w noc tę krowy mowę ludzką mają, wywołał po cichu Józkę i poszli oboje do obory. Trzymając się za ręce i dygocząc ze strachu, a żegnając się raz po raz, wsunęli się do obory pomiędzy krowy. Przyklęknęli przy największej, jakby przy matce całej obory; tchu im brakowało, dusze się trzęsły, łzy nabiegały do oczów, serca przenikał strach święty, jakoby w kościele podczas Podniesienia, ale dufność serdeczna i wiara w nich była, bo Witek nachylił się aż do samego ucha i szepnął drżąco: – Siwula, siwula!... Nie odrzekła ni tym słowem jednym, postękiwała ino, żuła, ruchała gębulą pomlaskując ozorem. – Cosik się jej stało, że nie odpowiada, może – za karę. Przyklęknęli przy drugiej i znowu Witek zapytał, ale już z płaczem prawie... – Łaciata! Łaciata!... Przywarli oboje do jej pyska, słuchali z zamarłym tchem, ale nic nie usłyszeli, ani słowa, nic... – Grześniśmy pewnie, to nie usłyszymy, ino bezgrzesznym odpowiadają, a my grzeszne... – Prawda, Józia, prawda, grzeszne my, grzeszne... Mój Jezus... prawda... juści, wziąłem gospodarzowi postroneczki... a i ten rzemień stary... a i te... – nie mógł mówić więcej, płacz go chycił, żal i to poczucie winy, że aż się zanosił, a Józka też mu serdecznie wtórowała, i tak płakali społem, nie mogąc się utulić, aż wypowiedzieli przed sobą przewiny swoje a grzechy wszystkie... Ale w izbie nikt nie spostrzegł ich braku, śpiewali teraz pieśni pobożne, że to nie czas przed północkiem na kolędy. Na drugiej zaś stronie mył się i pucował do czysta Pietrek a przebierał całkiem, bo mu Jagna nowe przyobleczenie, które miał w komorze, wyniesła. Aż krzyknęli z podziwu, gdy wszedł potem do izby; pozbył się bowiem szynela i tych sołdackich ubierów, a stanął przybrany zwyczajnie po chłopsku. – Śmieli się ze mnie, burkiem przezywali, tom się i przeodział! – wybełkotał. – Mowę odmień; nie szmaty! – rzuciła Jagustynka. – Sama mu powróci, sama, bo duszy widno jeszcze nie stracił całkiem. – Pięć roków we świecie był, mowy swojej nie słyszał, to i nie dziwota!... Umilkli naraz, bo ostry, przenikliwy głos sygnaturki przedzierał się do izby. – Sygnują na pasterkę, trza się nam zbierać! Jakoż w pacierz może wyszli wszyscy, prócz Jagustynki, która ostała domu pilnować, a głównie, by dać folgę uciśnionemu sercu. Noc była mroźna, roziskrzona gwiazdami, modrawa. Sygnaturka wciąż dzwoniła i jako ten ptaszek świergotała zwołujący do kościoła. Naród też już wychodził z chałup, gdzieniegdzie otwieranymi drzwiami lunął potok światła i zamigotał jak błyskawica, gdzieniegdzie gasły okna, czasem głos jakiś się podniósł w mrokach, kaszel, skrzyp śniegu pod nogami, to słowo Boże, którym się pozdrawiali, a coraz gęściej majaczeli w tej szaromodrawej nocy, tłumami walili, że ino tupot nóg rozlegał się w suchym powietrzu. Kto był żyw, do kościoła ciągnął, ostały ino po chałupach całkiem stare, chore albo kaleki. Już z daleka widniały rozgorzałe okna kościelne i główne drzwi na rozcież wywarte, a światłem buchające, naród zaś płynął przez nie i płynął jak woda, z wolna zapełniając wnętrze, przystrojone w jodły i świerki, że jakby gęsty bór wyrósł w kościele, tulił się do białych ścian, obrastał ołtarze, z ław się wynosił i prawie sięgał czubami sklepień, a chwiał się i kołysał pod naporem tej żywej fali, i przysłaniał mgłą, parami oddechów, zza których ledwie migotały jarzące światła ołtarzów. A naród wciąż jeszcze nadchodził i płynął bez końca... Nadeszli hurmą całą aż z Polnych Rudek, a szli ramię w ramię, ostro i ciężko, bo chłopy były ogromne, rozrosłe, w granatowe kapot co do jednej, w podwójnych zapasach i w czepcach pookręcanych w czerwone chusty. Nadciągali z rzadka, kapaniną, po dwóch, po trzech i ci z Modlicy, cherlaki i mizerota sama; w łatanych siwych kapotach, z kijami, bo na piechty wędrowali; po karczmach szły o nich przekpiewy że samymi piskorzami się żywią, bo to na niskich rolach siedzieli, wśród błot, a dymem torfowym od nich wiało. I z Woli nadchodził naród, a wiedli się całymi familiami, jak te krze jałowcowe, co zawżdy zwartą kupą rosną, niewyrosłe, średniaki same, a pękate kiej wory, prędkie jednak, wyszczekane, sielne procesowniki, zabijaki niemałe, a szkodniki leśne, w szare kapoty ze sznurami czarnymi przybrane i pasami czerwonymi okręceni. Nadciągnęła i szlachta rzepecka, co to wedle gadki: "worek ino a płachta", albo że się ich piąciu krowiego ogona trzyma, a we trzech jedną czapkę mają – ci szli kupą, milczkiem, spode łba patrzący i z góry, a kobiety swoje, jakoby dwórki jakie wystrojone i wielce urodne, białe na gębie, świergotliwe, wiedli w pośrodku i mocno uważali. A zaraz po nich walili ludzie z Przyłęka, szli zaś jak ten bór sosnowy wyrośnięci, śmigli i mocni; a postrojeni aż oczy raziło; kapoty mieli białe, kamizele czerwone wstęgi u koszul zielone i portki żołtopasiaste , a pchali się środkiem nieustępliwie, nie bacząc na nikogo, przed sam ołtarz. Za nimi zaś, prawie już na ostatku, jak jakie dziedzice, wychodziły chłopy dębickie, niewiela ich było, a każdy z osobna szedł, z paradą, a puszył się, wynosił i po ławkach przed: wielkim ołtarzem zasiadał, i pierwszeństwo brał przed innymi, dufny w bogactwo swoje – a kobiety ich były z książkami, w czepeczkach białych, wiązanych pod brodę, i w katanach z cienkiego sukna... a potem jeszcze szli z wsi dalszych, z przysiółków różnych, z domów w lasach rozsypanych, z trackich bud, ze dworów, że kto by tam zapamiętał i wyliczył!... A między tym gąszczem zwartym, kolebiącym się i szumiącym jak bór, gęsto się bieliły kapoty Lipczaków i czerwieniały chusty kobiet. Kościół był zapchany do cna, aż do tego ostatniego miejsca w kruchcie, że którzy byli ostatni, to już na mrozie pod drzwiami pacierz mówili. Ksiądz wyszedł ze mszą pierwszą, organy zagrały, a naród się zakołysał, pochylił i na kolana padł przed majestatem Pańskim. I już cicho było, nikt nie śpiewał, a modlił się każdy wpatrzony w księdza i w tę świeczkę, co płonęła wysoko nad ołtarzem, organy huczały przyciszoną a tak tkliwą nutą, że mróz szedł przez kości, czasem ksiądz się odwrócił, rozkładał ręce, powiadał w głos łacińskie święte słowo, to naród wyciągał ramiona, wzdychał głęboko, pochylał się w skrusze pobożnej, bił się w piersi i modlił żarliwie. Potem zaś, gdy się msza skończyła, ksiądz wlazł na ambonę i prawił długo, nauczał o tym dniu świętym, przestrzegał przed złem, gromił, rękami wytrząchał i grzmiał tym słowem palącym,– że jaki taki westchnął ciężko, kto się bił w piersi, kto się w sumieniu z win kajał, kto się zamedytował, któren znów co miętszy, a kobiety zwłaszcza, płakał – bo ksiądz mówił gorąco a tak mądrze, że każdemu to szło prosto do serca i do rozumu, juści, że tym ino, co słuchali, bo wiela było takich, których śpik morzył z gorąca. A dopiero przed drugą mszą, kiej już naród skruszał nieco modleniem się, huknęły znowu organy i ksiądz zaśpiewał: W żłobie leży, któż pobieży. Naród się zakołysał, powstał z klęczek, wraz też pochwycił nutę i pełnymi piersiami, a z mocą ryknął jednym głosem: Kolędować małemu! Zatrzęsły się drzewa i zadygotały światła od tej serdecznej wichury głosów. I już, tak się zwarli duszami, wiarą i głosami, że jakby jeden głos śpiewał i bił pieśnią ogromną, ze wszystkich serc rwiącą, aż pod te święte nóżeczki Dzieciątka. Gdy już i drugą mszę wysłuchali, organista jął wycinać kolędy na taką skoczną nutę, że ustoić było trudno, to się kręcili, przedeptywali, odwracali do chóru i wesoło pokrzykiwali kolędy za organami. Jeden ino Antek nie śpiewał z drugimi, przyszedł był z żoną i ze Stachami, puścił ich naprzód, a sam ostał przy ławkach, nie chciał już zabierać dawnego miejsca pomiędzy gospodarzami przed ołtarzem, właśnie się był rozglądał, gdzie by przysiąść, kiedy spostrzegł ojca wraz z całym domem, przepychali się środkiem, a Jagna szła na przedzie. Usunął się pod świerk i już z niej oka nie spuścił, bo widna była z dala przez wzrost, siadła w ławce z brzega zaraz, przy przejściu – nawet nie myśląc o tym i nie wiedząc, cisnął się przez gęstwę uparcie, aż dostał się obok niej, a gdy podczas mszy przyklękali, uklęknął i tak się przychylił, że głową dotykał jej kolan. Nie spostrzegła go od razu, bo stoczek, przy którym modliła się na książce, rozkrążał tak mdłe światło i gałęzie świerków tak przysłaniały, że nic pobok nie dojrzała, dopiero w czasie Podniesienia, gdy uklęknęła i bijąc się w piersi pochyliła głowę – spojrzała w bok bezwiednie zamarło jej serce, skamieniała z radości, nie śmiała się ruszyć, nie śmiała spojrzeć po raz drugi, bo snem się jej wydało to widzenie, majakiem, niczym więcej... Przywarła oczy i długo, długo klęczała pochylona, zgięta do ziemi, nieprzytomna prawie ze wzruszenia... aż usiadła raptem i spojrzała mu prosto w twarz. Tak, on ci to był, Antek, on, wymizerowany wielce, poczerniały, wynędzniały, że łacno nawet w tym mroku dojrzała, a te jego wielkie, napastliwe i harde oczy tak się słodko patrzyły, a tak żałości były pełne, że ścisnęła się jej dusza trwogą i współczuciem, a łzy same napływały do oczów. Siedziała sztywno jak i drugie kobiety, w książkę patrzała, ale ani jednej litery nie rozeznała, ni kart nawet, nic, bo te jego oczy smutne, oczy żałosne, oczy parzące blaskami stały przed nią, jaśniały jak gwiazdy, świat cały przysłoniły, że zatraciła się całkiem, przepadła zgoła – a on wciąż klęczał, słyszała jego krótki i gorący oddech i czuła tę moc słodką, tę moc straszną, jaka biła od niego, szła jej prosto do serca, krępowała niby powrozami i przejmowała strachem a słodkością, dreszczem, od którego rozum odchodził, miłowania krzykiem tak potężnym, że trzęsła się w niej każda kosteczka, a serce tłukło się jako ten ptak, gdy mu dla swawoli skrzydła przybiją do ściany!... Msza się odprawiła, kazanie było, druga msza przeszła, naród śpiewał społem, modlił się, wzdychał, płakał – a oni byli jakby poza światem całym, nie słyszeli nic, nie widzieli nic i nie czuli nic prócz siebie. Strach, radość, miłowanie, przypomnienia, obietnice, zaklęcia i pożądania paliły się w nich na przemian, szły z serca do serca, wiązały ze sobą, że jednako już czuli, jednako im serca biły, jednakim ogniem grały im oczy. Antek przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, wsparł się ramieniem w jej biedro, aż ją przytomność odchodziła i rumieńce oblewały, a podczas gdy znowu przyklęknęła, szepnął jej gorącymi jak węgiel ustami w same ucho: – Jaguś! Jaguś! Wstrząsnęła się i omal nie padła ze wzruszenia, tak głos ten przeszył ją lubością, jako tym ostrzem przesłodkim, i radością. – Wyjdź którego dnia za bróg... o każdym wieczorze czekał będę... nie bój się... pomówić mi z tobą pilno...wyjdź... – szeptał namiętnie i tak blisko, tak blisko, aż ją twarz paliła od jego oddechów... Nie odpowiedziała, sił jej zbrakło, głos uwiązł w gardle, serce dygotało i tak biło, że chyba słyszeć musieli dokoła – ale uniosła się nieco, jakby już iść chciała tam... gdzie prosił... gdzie miłowaniem nakazywał... za bróg... W czas jakoś gruchnęli pierwszą kolędę, kościół zatrząsł się od śpiewów, że ona opamiętała się nieco i usiadła rozglądając się po ludziach i po kościele... Ale Antka już nie było, odsunął się nieznacznie i z wolna wycofał aż na cmentarz. Długo stał na mrozie pod dzwonnicą, rzeźwił się i nabierał powietrza, przytomniał... ale taka radość rozpierała mu serce, taki krzyk miał w sobie, taki wicher mocy, że nie słyszał śpiewu, jaki bił z drzwi kościelnych i szedł na świat, ni jakichś cichych, skamlących głosów, rozlegających się w dzwonnicy... Nic, o niczym nie wiedział, nabrał garść śniegu i połykał chciwie, a potem skoczył przez mur na drogę – i poniósł się jak wicher na pola. Kategoria:Chłopi